


miracle night

by madonna_and_whore



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Implied/Referenced Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madonna_and_whore/pseuds/madonna_and_whore
Summary: Carmilla's finally decided she's going to tell Laura how she feels





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am suffering tonight, so I decided to make Carmilla suffer with me  
> Might write a slightly happier part 2 when I'm not so sad  
> But for now this is it  
> Enjoy

Carmilla was in a good mood. Her latest philosophy paper had received a 90, she’d found a new blood bank close by and Laura was finally, _finally,_ starting to show some interest in her.

 

So yeah, Carmilla was in a good mood, the best mood she’d been in for over a decade.

 

Walking back from her final class of the day (or should she say night?), the moonlight casting an ethereal glow over the world, Carmilla contemplated the sight of the campus.

 

The trees were silvery in the moonlight and snow, branches barely stirring in the light breeze. The grass was crunchy from the combination frost and snow; the whole campus was emitting a faint glow, as though someone had bathed it in moonlight.

 

This, Carmilla thought to herself, this was a night for miracles.

 

She paused on her way back to her dorm room and smiled at her romantic tendencies; they had been emerging with vengeance since she’d met a certain tiny brunette girl.

 

There was just something about Laura, the way she smiled at her made Carmilla’s stomach flip, and the way she was just so damn passionate about anything and everything she set her mind on.

 

Carmilla smiled ruefully as she opened the door to her building, she should have known from the very first moment that she would fall for her passionate roommate.

 

Speaking of Laura, Carmilla had finally decided on a plan. During her biology lab last week, she’d decided that she would buy Laura some expensive hot chocolate, make it for her and then when she was finished, kiss her. Not much as grand romantic gestures went, but Carmilla was certain that Laura would understand and appreciate the sentiment, because Carmilla never did things like this, for anyone.

 

Carmilla went and checked her mail slot as soon as she’d cleared the freezing lobby, sighing slightly as the warmth of the reception enclosed her. Not that the temperature had bothered her since she’d become a vampire, but even when she had been a human, she'd preferred warm weather to icy cold.

 

She opened her mail locker and was delighted to discover a package. The wrapping was purple and Carmilla knew that it was the tin of hot chocolate.

 

Unbidden, her heart rate increased. Tonight would be the night then, the night that she finally let Laura know how important she was to her, how Carmilla was certain that she couldn’t go another moment with holding her and telling her that she loved her. And then afterwards, if,  _if,_ Laura reciprocated, she could warm the cupcake up on this cold night.

 

Walking up the stairs to their second floor dorm room, Carmilla could feel her hands shaking. If she wasn’t dead, Carmilla knew that her palms would be sweating too.

 

Carmilla could see their room, the great brown oak door not only a physical barrier between her and Laura, but a mental one too. Could she sacrifice everything she had worked for since she’d become a vampire all those centuries ago, just for some girl? Would Laura accept her past, once she got around to telling her everything? How would Laura's other friends take their relationship? These questions and more swirled around Carmilla's mind, threatening to engulf her.

 

Not just some girl, a tiny voice spoke up in the back of her head.

 

Memories swirled in front of her eyes, their first meeting, all their fights, Laura comforting her after her mother chewed her out, her easy smiles and obviously caring nature, even though she claimed to hate Carmilla.

 

Yes, the voice agreed, Laura Hollis is worth it.

 

Carmilla took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and pushed open the heavy door.

 

And stopped in the threshold.

 

Laura was in her bed with that giantess from the summer society.

 

Soft giggles could be heard in the room.

 

The lighting was romantic; candles were burning and the main lights were off.

 

Clothes were strewn across the floor along with Laura's yellow pillow that Carmilla had come to think of as hers too, and Carmilla caught a glimpse of one pale, naked shoulder.

 

Bile rose in her throat, but she remained paralysed, fixed to her spot in a kind of morbid fascination. She'd heard that humans couldn't look away from disasters as they were taking place, she imagined that what she was feeling was a similar sensation of horror and dread.

 

Carmilla leaned against the door slightly harder, as though it was the only thing supporting her. And the door, traitor that it was, creaked.

 

The giggles ceased instantly and Laura’s horrified face appeared from underneath her duvet.

 

“Carmilla,” she gasped, and then Danny looked over at her too, face a mix between shock and smugness.

 

“Carm, this isn't what it looks like.” Laura said, her voice still weak and breathless from her...activities. Even as she spoke, she was trying to disentangle herself from the hunter.

 

"Save it." Carmilla spat. Spinning around, she strode quickly off down the corridor.

 

Before she gotten out of earshot though, she heard Danny ask Laura in an outraged tone, 

 

"What do you mean, it's not what it looks like?"

 

The anger in her tone was a small consolation prize to Carmilla. It did nothing to soothe the ache in her chest and her eyes.

 

The images she’d just seen replayed on repeat as Carmilla walked to the opposite side of campus and sat down, hard, underneath a tree. The force shook some snow from the branches which landed on her head and shoulders, as though she was a cake which had been iced.

 

It was only then that she realised that she was still holding the tin of hot chocolate that she’d bought for Laura. Her fingers had twisted the metal from the cylinder it had been originally; she hadn't realised the her hands had become fists.

 

A painful lump formed in her throat that no amount of swallowing could dislodge. 

 

Looking up at the stars, Carmilla watched as they blurred into indistinguishable streaks of light.

 

She had been wrong and so stupid.

 

Tonight was not a night for miracles, only a night of torment.

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't joking when I said I was suffering  
> This was literally just catharsis for my own feelings ok  
> Come say hi on tumblr, my URL is if-it-takes-a-war-for-us-to-meet


End file.
